<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the Two of Us by Flantastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003532">Just the Two of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic'>Flantastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Kissing It Better, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Sexy Times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Q don’t fuck that often.</p><p>They sleep together sometimes when one or both of their other lovers are there with them and, of the four of them, they sleep in the same bed together most often.  The agents can both disappear for weeks on end but Q makes it home to Danny most nights. </p><p>But then, sometimes he doesn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just the Two of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another long-languishing WIP ficlet that I thought I should dust off and finish.  It occurred to me that I usually write Danny and Q as being brothers (and I'm really not into the whole bothers/lovers thing).  I decided to change it up to  lovers for this little story and let them have something sweet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Danny stood in the kitchen of their Kensington house doing the washing up.  It was nine thirty in the morning and he really should have been studying.  With his lovers’ encouragements he had taken up an access module at the Open University.  He was studying arts and languages.  Or trying to.  Concentration wasn’t his best attribute when he was alone and he much preferred it when Alex or Q were there to encourage him.  He yawned.  He’d woken up late after a mostly sleepless night.  Q had stayed in the office, Alex was deep undercover on a mission somewhere and James wasn’t due back for another few days and the Caesar-sized bed in the main bedroom, although a tight fit for all four of them, had seemed vast and unwelcoming.  Instead of getting dressed, eating breakfast, and then settling down in front of his laptop with a cup of coffee by nine o'clock, he was still pootling about in the t-shirt and underpants that he’d gone to bed in.</p><p>He set the last plate on the draining rack and smiled as he heard the front door open.  He dried off his hands and hung the tea towel up. Wandering through the lounge to the hallway he frowned when he saw Q’s coat laying on the floor, the hood tangled with the long strap of his laptop bag which lay beside it.  A little further up the hall, his shoes had been discarded.  Feeling worried, Danny went upstairs to the bedroom where he thought he would find Q.  He was right.  The room was dark, the heavy blackout curtains at the window blocking out the daylight.  Q hadn’t bothered turning on the light, he’d just walked in and stripped down to his boxer shorts and was sitting on the side of the bed tearing off his socks.</p><p>“Tommy…”  Danny said quietly.</p><p>Q shook his head violently as he stood up.</p><p>“Don’t Dan.  Don't .  I’ve had a shit night.  <em> Everything </em> went to fucking shit and I don’t want to talk about it and I don’t need anything and I’m not hungry and I know you’re going to want to help but I’m just so <em> tired </em> and I just want to go to bed…”</p><p>“So, don’t talk about it.”  Danny smiled.  He stepped forward and placed his hands onto Q’s hips.  He seemed to sag as Danny nuzzled into the side of his face, kissing his cheek softly.  Q dropped his head onto his shoulder and Danny ran his hands up his back.  “We don’t need to talk.”</p><p>Danny stepped forward slipping his naked thigh in between Q’s.  He was warm and Danny smiled as he drew him in close.  He was slightly thinner than Danny and Dan preferred muscular men, which was probably why he liked being fucked by James and Alex so much, but Q had a way of relaxing into his arms that Dan adored.  He seemed to melt into him. </p><p>“Will you let me take care of you baby?”  He murmured into the side of Q’s neck.</p><p>“Yes.  Please.”</p><p>“Get into bed then.”</p><p>Q pulled away and dragged back the duvet so he could get into bed.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be studying?”  he asked tiredly.</p><p>“Probably,” Danny admitted, dragging his t-shirt off, “but you’re more important right now.”</p><p>Q settled down on the bed with his back to Danny.  He knew Q wasn’t shutting him out, it was just the way he liked to be held.  Danny stepped out of his underpants and then lay down behind him, spooning him and wrapping his arms around him.  He kissed the back of his shoulder and stroked down over his belly.  Q sighed as he felt Danny toy with his waistband where it stretched over his hip.</p><p>“Dan…” Q said quietly.  Danny smiled as Q’s hand covered his own.  He had used his name as a warning but the hand over his was gently guiding.  Danny trailed his kisses up over the back of Q’s neck as his fingers found their way down into the nest of curls that surrounded Q’s cock.  He sighed again, stretching out to allow Danny freer access to his throat and to push his buttocks back onto Danny’s cock.</p><p>“Fuck me?  Please?”</p><p>Danny nodded, making a small sound of agreement.  He pulled back slightly to let Q wriggle out of his shorts and cuddled into him again once Q was naked.  He resumed kissing him, soft, butterfly-like presses of his lips.  He reached down, this time taking Q’s cock in his hand and starting to stroke.  Q didn’t say anything and Danny didn’t expect him to.  They didn’t need words for them to convey how much they meant to each other.</p><p>Once they were both hard Danny rolled over and took a condom out of the bedside drawer.  He put it on securely.  It had been a few years since he discovered he was HIV positive and although he took his meds religiously and had been told at his last three check ups that there was virtually no chance of him passing it on, he never fucked without one now,  The others bare backed with each other but they never gave him a hard time about using condoms.  It was one of the many reasons he felt so lucky to share his life with Q, James and Alex; their willingness to accept him, and each other, and whatever made them comfortable.</p><p>Danny took the lube and rolled back, wrapping himself around Q once more.  He coated his fingers and set about preparing him.  Danny loved this part.  He quite often did this for Q, even when one of the others was going to fuck him.  He loved the way Q always felt so tight at first before easing and relaxing until it felt as if his body was drawing him in.   Q breathed out a soft “<em> oh! </em>” when Danny replaced his fingers with his cock.  He wrapped his arms around his chest and started to move his hips.  He resisted the urge to pound into him, keeping the rhythm slow.  He wanted Q to relax, to be hypnotised by the way their bodies were connecting, to help lull him towards a sleepy orgasm. </p><p>It worked beautifully, Q was almost boneless by the time Danny started to stroke his cock again, the quick strokes of his wrist at odds with the slow thrust of his hips.  At the first clench of Q’s body he had to grit his teeth, desperate to hold off his orgasm until Q had his.  He started to kiss Q’s neck again and sure enough, Q came first, bucking into Danny’s fist.  Danny followed almost immediately, the tightening of Q’s channel too much for him.</p><p>Danny carefully withdrew and then went to the bathroom to get a cloth.  By the time he got back to the bed Q was snoring gently.  He really must have been exhausted after working for so long.  Danny set about cleaning him up and he didn’t stir, even when he lifted his leg to clean the most intimate part of him.  Once he was finished, Danny debated what to do.  He really should have been studying but he hadn’t slept well and the bed looked so inviting now that Q was in it.  Making up his mind, Danny put the cloth in the wash basket and climbed back in.</p><p> </p><p>~00Q~</p><p> </p><p>He awoke some time later to the sound of someone moving around the room.  He looked up muzzily.</p><p>“James?  You’re home early.”</p><p>“Hello dove.  Have you been looking after Tom for me?”</p><p>“He was stressed when he came home…”</p><p>“I can imagine,” James said, sitting on the side of the bed behind Danny and stroking his naked hip, “one of the agents died…  it wasn’t his fault.”</p><p>Danny looked at Q still curled up, fast asleep with his back to him.  He kissed his shoulder.</p><p>“He didn’t tell me.  We just made love.  I wanted him to feel better.”</p><p>“I wish I had seen that.”  James said, a little sadly.  “You two always look so lovely together.”</p><p>Danny half-turned to look up at James and was rewarded with a kiss.  He reached up to stroke James’s face.</p><p>“And you look tired.  I think we should swap places.  I didn’t want to leave him alone but Alex will be annoyed if I don’t at least try to complete some of my coursework today.”</p><p>James kissed him again.</p><p>“That sounds good.  I’ve had one hell of a week myself. I feel completely worn out...”</p><p>“Go and shower and then you can relax.”</p><p>James did as he was told while Danny carefully extricated himself from Q.  By the time he’d dressed James was back, naked and clean.  Danny went to him and hugged him.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need me to stay and fuck you to sleep too?” He asked cheekily.</p><p>“I don’t think I’d stay awake long enough for you to get your cock into me.” James said ruefully with a laugh. “I don't think I'm going to have any problem falling straight to sleep.  With any luck Q will want to wake me up with a blowjob later…” </p><p>“Let me know if he doesn’t.”  Danny said, waggling his eyebrows.  James gave him another kiss, running his fingers into his hair, still tousled from his own sleep, </p><p>"Now there's a thought..."  James murmured,  kissing him again before letting him go. "I love you sweetheart."</p><p>"I love you too James."</p><p>Danny stayed long enough to see James climb into the middle of the bed and pull the still-sleeping Q into his arms before he went downstairs to his work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>